


"Come mai passi così tanto tempo nelle docce, Bodt?"

by SaraSakurazuka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, training arc
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3142052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraSakurazuka/pseuds/SaraSakurazuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era entrato di nuovo di nascosto nella stanza che divideva con gli altri ragazzi del suo corso. Le luci dovevano essere state spente da un pezzo, a giudicare dal russare che poteva sentir provenire da diversi letti. </p><p>{partecipa al p0rnfest di http://fanfic-italia.livejournal.com/}</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Come mai passi così tanto tempo nelle docce, Bodt?"

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Pairing: Jean Kirschtein/Marco Bodt   
> Prompt: Training Arc, 'Come mai passi così tanto tempo nelle docce, Bodt?'   
> Sfida: p0rnfest  
> Generi: erotico, masturbazione  
> Avvertimenti: yaoi, canon verse, underage  
> Rating: rosso  
> Numero parole: 886

Era entrato di nuovo di nascosto nella stanza che divideva con gli altri ragazzi del suo corso. Le luci dovevano essere state spente da un pezzo, a giudicare dal russare che poteva sentir provenire da diversi letti. Distintamente si sentiva il russare di Reiner, più forte di quello di tutti gli altri. Si stupiva sempre quando al mattino Bertholdt diceva di non aver sentito nulla, eppure era quello che gli dormiva più vicino.

Cautamente si era mosso verso il proprio letto, una volta che i suoi occhi si erano abituati all'oscurità. Senza fare rumore si era arrampicato fino al proprio letto, infilandosi sotto le coperte per cercare di prendere sonno subito.

Quello che non si era aspettato era una voce che sussurrava al suo orecchio e un improvviso calore contro la sua schiena.

“Bodt, che fine avevi fatto?”

“Stavo... Stavo facendo la doccia.”

“Lo so, ma non credi di averci messo troppo?” Jean si era spostato solo di poco, per smettere di parlare al suo orecchio, ma era già troppo tardi.

Quella voce, quell'alito caldo contro il suo orecchio, avevano risvegliato la causa del suo trattenersi così a lungo nelle docce. Poteva tranquillamente percepire come tutto il sangue del suo corpo abbandonava il suo cervello per concentrarsi tra le sue gambe.

“Oppure sei andato a trovare qualche ragazza?”

Anche se non lo vedeva, poteva tranquillamente percepire il ghigno divertito di Jean.

“Jean!” Si era voltato verso il ragazzo, quasi dimenticandosi dell'erezione stretta nei suoi boxer. “Non ho visto nessuna ragazza!”

“...un ragazzo? Thomas?”

“Jean, no!” Si era portato una mano sugli occhi, sperando che il biondo lo lasciasse in pace e si dimenticasse del suo ritardo.

Ma sperare una cosa del genere con Jean era troppo.

Le lenzuola si erano mosse di nuovo, e poco ci mancava che il suo cuore smettesse di battere quando aveva sentito Jean ancora più vicino a sé. Poteva percepire il calore del suo corpo. Sentiva il suo respiro infrangersi contro la mano che ancora teneva sul viso. E quello era troppo in quel momento. Quello era stato il colpo di grazia, quello che aveva risvegliato del tutto il suo sesso, e ora non poteva far nulla per nasconderlo.

“M-Marco...?”

Anche perché Jean purtroppo se n'era accorto nel modo peggiore. Ma era colpa sua. Jean si era avvicinato a lui. Jean era tutto premuto contro di lui.

Jean era il suo sogno erotico fin troppo ricorrente, quello che lo faceva svegliare di notte duro come un sasso o per colpa del quale restava nelle docce quando tutti erano usciti.

“Oddio, scusami... Mi dispiace, Jean... Io...”

Aveva cercato di spostarsi subito dall'altro ragazzo, ma Jean glielo aveva impedito, stringendo forte al sua maglia tre la dita e spostando la sua mano dal viso.

Il biondo aveva sorriso, notando il rossore sulle guance del moro, e aveva fatto una cosa che aveva stupito anche lui stesso. Si era sporto e lo aveva baciato.

E Marco, Marco aveva subito risposto. Lo aveva baciato con passione, lo aveva baciato come mai nessuno prima aveva fatto. Aveva sentito le forti braccia del moro che si chiudevano attorno a lui e lo attiravano a sé.

E questo lo aveva portato a sentire ancora meglio l'erezione del ragazzo, che ora premeva contro la sua. Aveva soffocato un gemito sulle labbra di Marco, sperando che non si accorgesse di nulla, anche se sapeva benissimo quanto fosse impossibile. Inconsciamente aveva premuto il proprio bacino di più contro quello dell'altro, e si era mentalmente maledetto per averlo fatto.

Quello era Marco. Quello era il suo migliore amico.

E voleva soltanto essere toccato da lui.

“Jean... Io...” Marco aveva mormorato contro le sue labbra, mentre spostava la mano dalla sua schiena al suo sesso. E per quanto vergognoso potesse essere, aveva premuto il bacino contro la sua mano.

“Marco, ti prego...”

Marco non si era fatto pregare oltre. Lo aveva accarezzato ancora, attraverso la stoffa, prima di liberare il suo sesso e sfiorarlo, quasi titubante. Ma la reazione di Jean lo aveva stupito. Si era spinto contro la sua mano, e Marco aveva dovuto baciarlo per soffocare i suoi gemiti.

Il biondo non aveva aspettato oltre e aveva ripagato l'amico con la stessa moneta. Aveva iniziato a muovere la mano al ritmo della sua, senza staccarsi mai dalle sue labbra. Non aveva mai immaginato che fossero così morbide. O che le sue mani potessero essere allo stesso tempo delicate e forti.

Non aveva mai avuto un'esperienza di quel tipo. Si era sempre masturbato da solo, cercando di farsi scoprire da nessuno. Cercando di non pensare a dei capelli neri e a delle lentiggini. E ora non aveva più alcuna scusante. Perché il ragazzo su cui si masturbava lo stava toccando. E lui ricambiava le carezze, sempre più veloci.

Avrebbe voluto urlare, mentre le dita di Marco si stringevano di più contro il suo sesso. Avrebbe voluto gemere il suo nome con quanto più fiato avesse in gola.

Invece si era dovuto limitare a baciarlo, soffocando così qualsiasi suono, mentre veniva nella mano del moro. E Marco lo aveva seguito dopo pochi secondi, svuotandosi nella sua mano e stringendolo subito di più a sé.

“Era questo il motivo per cui tardavi sempre nell'ultimo periodo...?” Jean aveva parlato praticamente sulle sue labbra. E aveva paura di sentire la risposta a quella domanda. Ma ne aveva bisogno.

“Ah... Si... Non potevo fartelo sapere.”

“Stupido.” Jean lo aveva baciato di nuovo, e sapeva che la prossima volta Marco non sarebbe rimasto nelle docce da solo.


End file.
